


【Stucky】一夜风流

by Alejandria



Series: 101 Kisses in 101 AUs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Before After (Musical) AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alejandria/pseuds/Alejandria
Summary: Loving is meeting a stranger, who becomes someone you depend on.





	1. A little longer

**Author's Note:**

> CP预警：我是偏冬盾的互攻党，可逆不可拆，这一章标签打得比较多，但是这文里到后面会有一句话的冬盾暗示，我会手动预警，请自行避雷！

**多年后回想起来，Steve觉得，他只是希望那一晚能够再长一点，再长一点**

**“我，只想感谢那个放你鸽子的混蛋！”他身边的人舔着嘴唇说。**

**“放我鸽子的混蛋？那不就是你吗？”Steve眨眨眼睛。**

**“技术上来说，放人鸽子的意思是有意识地爽约。我的情况不一样，我是无意的，宝贝儿。”**

**“嗯哼，技术上来说，对我造成的心理创伤是一样的。”**

**“对不起，亲爱的。都是我的错，甜心。我们能不提这茬儿了吗？”枕边人声音里的愧疚之情满到要溢出来了。**

**“嗯——不能。”Steve Rogers却是个油盐不进的主儿。**

**“Steve Rogers，你个大混蛋。”**

**“你爱这个混蛋。”**

**“是的，老天保佑我，我爱这个混蛋。”**

 

Steve Rogers在这一晚第50次拿起手机，翻看短信。但是，不，还是没有，一条新短信都没有。他在酒吧里已经等了他的约会对象两个半小时了，而对方不但人没有来，连个短信也没有，而Steve已经不想再打第9通无人接听的电话。

Steve举手示意再来一杯酒，高大的棕发酒保正在远处擦拭杯具，见状便走过来，为他续上今晚的第三杯黑啤。

“嘿，要不要吃点东西？”见Steve再次一饮而尽，酒保问道。

 “不！再——再来一杯！”酒气梗在喉头，Steve的语气有点不管不顾的冲。他还想喝，虽然他的舌头似乎有点僵了。

“空肚子喝酒会不舒服的，而且你喝得有点多了。”酒保对他的态度不以为意，说话时似乎还带着笑意。不喝酒？不喝酒光在酒吧里干坐着就更招人侧目了，不是吗？

Steve抬头看看，他面前的酒保对着他笑得温暖。

Steve的酒量其实很差，才三杯黑啤下肚，他已经处在了一种看不出来晕晕乎乎、似乎还能与人正常交流、但其实每个人在他眼睛里已经长出两个头的微妙境地了。就像眼前这位酒保的笑脸，Steve就无法确定是他右边的那张脸笑得好看些，还是左边的脸笑得好看些。他就是，就是好看得——让Steve有点生气。看到自己糗样的人是个大帅哥这种事大概就是会令人加倍沮丧吧

这间酒吧相对清静，没有很多人进进出出，而在过去的两个半小时里，他这就像钉在吧台上似的、眼巴巴地每五秒便瞄一眼大门的可悲模样，大概已经成为了很多酒客窃窃私语的调侃内容了吧？Steve敢打赌，这高大帅气的酒保肯定也在心里默默看着他的笑话。

Steve其实并不多么在意自己是否成为了别人的笑柄，从小到大，无论是在学校，还是进入社会后，矮小、病弱的他都是周围同学、同事嘲弄、讥笑的对象，今天这样的情况实在不算什么。可是——可是，对面那个该死的酒保到底为什么一直盯着他笑？那种关心、怜悯的眼神是怎么回事？

“你笑什么？我很好笑是不是？”Steve瞪了酒保一眼，但他晕陶陶的样子大概并没有表达出他心中愤怒的万分之一，因为那酒保非常不配合地“噗嗤”一声笑了起来。

“你——”Steve来不及说完，手边的手机突然响起来，把Steve吓得差点跌坐在地。他赶忙把手机拿起来，该死的也该打来了！可是，下一秒，他看清了手机屏幕来电人的姓名，他的肩膀一下子垮了下来，手指僵在了半空。

“Shit！”可是这个人的电话是一定要接的，伸头一刀，缩头也是一刀，Steve视死如归地按下了“接听”键。

“妈妈，嘿！”

“嗯，我还在酒吧里呢。”

“呃，不，其实他还没来——”

“妈妈，他工作忙嘛，你说过的，他是个很勤奋、很有上进心的人。”

“嗯嗯，肯定是工作上有什么重要的事情耽搁了——”

“不，不，我不是说跟我约会就不重要。我很重要的，我当然知道，呵呵……他也——”

“对，我在……不，不是，我没有喝酒。……喝酒对身体不好，我知道的，妈妈。”

“嗯，好的，妈妈。我要挂了，我爱你，妈妈。”*

挂上电话，Steve自暴自弃地将额头狠狠砸在吧台上，发出“咚”一声响。也许整个酒吧的酒客都在看他这个可悲的傻帽吧，但是，管他们呢，要看就看吧，好好欣赏每晚上演、今晚更棒的Rogers出糗秀！

“咔哒。”Steve耳边传来杯碟轻轻放下的声音。他一抬头，那个酒保又站在他跟前了，Steve面前的吧台上摆着一杯水和一个盛在白色浅碟里的三明治。

“店里请的。”酒保嘴角微微上扬，轻轻将碟子往Steve跟前推了推。

“怎么？这是酒吧专为惨遭放鸽子、还被妈妈查岗的悲催男准备的安慰餐？”Steve觉得今晚他黑起自己来简直6到飞起。

“不，这是酒吧当值酒保专为勾搭对感情认真、对妈妈孝顺的暖心男所准备的敲门砖。”这酒保接起梗来简直稳如泰山。

Steve觉得自己的脑袋有一点浆糊，也许，嗯，不止一点点，他觉得他没有太听明白这句话，他傻兮兮地往前倾了倾身子，问了一句更加傻兮兮的话：

“谁，谁是酒吧当值酒保？”

对面的男人也往前倾了倾身子，Steve与他几乎额头相抵，男人舔了舔嘴唇，一只手指指了指自己调笑道：

“我呀。那么——接受勾搭吗？”他的声音低沉，仿佛耳语；他的眼睛明亮，恍若星辰。Steve在星星里看见了自己那张挂着傻笑的蠢脸。

“喔——哦！”Steve终于反应过来，他的脸“唰”一下便红了。他往后撤了撤身子，心慌意乱地一手捞起那杯水，就灌了一大口。喝下去他才后知后觉地发现，这水放了蜂蜜，水是甜的——这个酒吧的当值酒保给醉醺醺的失意酒客泡了一杯蜂蜜水，当作勾搭他的敲门砖，但是，Steve不笨，他从其中品出了一丝关心的味道。这个认知让他扯出了今晚第一个真心实意的微笑。

Steve将脸藏在杯子后面，然后又忍不住偷眼去看这位显然撩汉功夫一流的当值酒保。哪知，酒保也还瞪着一双大眼睛盯着他看，两人视线撞个正着。见他看过来，酒保伸出食指轻轻在Steve的手腕打着圈轻抚，语气暧昧地说道：

“我还有一个小时下班，在这儿等我？”

被轻抚的手腕肌肤仿佛过电，Steve咽了口口水，轻轻点了点头。酒保满意地一笑，转身准备离开继续招待其他客人。刚走出去两步，他忽又转了回来，笑着对Steve说：

“哦，对了，我名叫Bucky，你叫什么？”

“Steve，Steve Rogers。”Steve板正地报上全名。

“OK，Steve Rogers，很高兴认识你。”Bucky冲他风骚地挤了挤眼，终于转身去工作了，留下Steve愣在原地，感觉自己受到了暴击。


	2. So it was love at first sight? No, you idiot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I can just get it done on paper, I can make this last forever.

**“所以——你那个时候就已经拜倒在我的西装裤下了。”他肯定的语气永远那样欠揍。**

**“谁？我？切！我才没有！是你先勾搭我的，你还记得吗？”**

**“技术上来说，我不记得了。现在你所说的一切都只是你的一面之词，不能作为呈堂证供。”**

**“……警 察很了不起吗？”**

**“警 察没有很了不起，但是我有手 铐……我还有一把长——枪。” 他总能把非常正直的话说得那么色 情，对吗？**

**“那么，警官，你还等什么呢？我承认，我刚刚，可能做了伪 证。”**

**“哼，我就知道你不老实，那我们现在再录一遍口——供，你一定要把一——切都交代出来。” 对的，这是一种天赋。**

**“Yes, sir.”**

 

接下来的一个小时，Steve看着Bucky在吧台边招呼客人，调酒、上菜，忙得不亦乐乎。Steve盯着他看，也看得不亦乐乎。过了一会儿，他从随身的包里抽出素描本，开始画Bucky。

先勾勒出Bucky的大致轮廓：宽宽的肩膀，窄窄的腰，身上穿的那种酒保常见的白色衬衫和黑色马甲硬是被他穿出了一股子定制私服的贵族气；画出他面前的吧台、背后的酒柜，再定下台面上三明治和蜂蜜水的位置。然后，细细描摹他松绿色的眼睛，弯弯的眼角带着笑意，他微微上勾的嘴唇，透着一股调侃，又带点天真，双唇间是微微露出的舌尖，湿润而闪亮，舌尖微微上卷，带着点魅惑；他的头发是棕色的，略有一点卷，有一缕略长的乱发搭在额前，他不时地呼一口气，将他吹开去；而他的手，手指纤细，骨络分明，正将白色细碟往Steve面前推： _要不要吃点东西？空肚子喝酒会不舒服的_ 。Bucky是一个多么矛盾的个体，成熟里包裹天真，魅惑中藏着温柔。

Steve一笔一画，将与Bucky认识这短短半小时以来最让他心动的瞬间细细描摹在画纸之上。将生命里那些转瞬即逝的片刻永远定格，这是Steve喜欢画画的原因。生活很早就教会了Steve，生命中无法留住的美好太多，但是至少，只要他能将心中的画面白纸黑笔地勾勒出来，记忆便是永恒的。

Steve画完一张，照例签上自己名字的缩写“S.R.”和今天的日期2011-7-19，就在画中Bucky左手虎口的上方。

“哇哦，你这是什么神仙画画？”Bucky带着笑意的声音突然在Steve耳边响起，惊得他差点弹跳起来， _他到底什么时候过来的？_

Bucky双手摊开，向前伸出，摆出安抚的手势，他抱歉地说道：

“哦，对不起，我吓到你了。”

“没有，没有，是我太专心了。”Steve手忙脚乱地想把素描本收起来。但是，Bucky出手拦住了他。

“我能看看吗？既然我成了你的模特之一？”

“呃——”Steve从来不给别人看他的画画，画画对他来说是一件很私人的事情，但是，画中的正主来要求，好像也不能拒绝，人家有原版肖像权，不是吗？……

“就看一眼！”Bucky歪着头，举起食指撒娇，绿色的眼睛亮晶晶地倒映着酒吧里的五彩灯光，令人目眩。 _他——真的好好看……_ Steve在心里尖叫： _这也太犯规了！_ 然后，他就听话地交出了自己从未给别人看过的素描本。他第一次清醒地感知到自己可能竟是个该死的颜控。

Steve的素描本其实少有单人人物肖像，他喜欢画场景，街区里某一栋有特色的建筑，某个阳光午后的公园一角，夜晚的星空，夏日的白云，疯跑的狗狗，晒太阳的猫主子，诸如此类。他很少画人，实际上，Bucky发现自己这张是这本素描本里唯二的两张单人肖像之一，另外一张画的一位面目慈祥的中年女护士。

“这是？”Bucky歪头询问。

“我妈妈。”Steve回答的声音很柔软。

“她很漂亮，脾气很好的样子，你很爱她吧？”

“嗯，她是我唯一的亲人。”

“哦。”Bucky顿了顿，他看了Steve一眼，他的眼神里面没有怜悯或是同情，Bucky看着他，像是在问：你愿意说吗？如果你愿意说，我就愿意听。从小到大，Steve打过无数场架，或者说被别人按着揍过无数次，大多数时候都只是因为他那个因为别人一个或是怜悯或是鄙视的眼神一点就着的爆竹脾气： _个子小？身体弱？没有爸爸？我照样能把你打得满地找牙_ 。确认过眼神，Steve在心里悄悄判定： _合格_ 。

“我爸爸很早就去世了。”Steve耸耸肩，想说这没关系，已经都过去了。

“我看你画了很多布鲁克林的风景画，你是个布鲁克林小子？”Bucky转换了话题。

“对，生在哪儿，长在那儿。你能认出来？”

“啊哈，我也是土生土长的布鲁克林人哟！”

“真的？”

“啊哈，说不定我们小时候还见过呢，小美人儿。”

“你住在哪条街？”

Steve的话问出口，Bucky滞了一下，似乎拿不定主意要不要回答这个问题，但随即他便开口了：

“北四街和西三街的路口，那边有一幢四层楼的红色砖房，你认识吗？”

“我认识啊，那里是——”Steve本来兴高采烈的脸突然凝固了，“——社区孤儿院。”

“啊哈，我就住那儿。”Bucky的笑容痞痞的，但他微微上扬的下巴却隐隐带着一股挑衅的意味： _怎么？你要可怜我？你敢可怜我，我就撕了你_ 。Steve觉得，这种心情他特别能理解。而这个从小住在红房子里的男孩儿片刻前不多加追问的体贴在这一刻有了全新的意义，Steve觉得，如果这是一场秘密接头，那这次暗号他能轻松对上。

“酷——我一直很喜欢那栋房子的红色，非常正。”Steve认真地说道，Bucky探究地盯着他看了好一会儿，末了，他终于微微一笑，前一瞬间的凝重突然便消失不见，仿佛从来不曾出现过，而Steve只觉得自己参加了一场没有人通知他会举行但是就是刚刚默默结束了的秘密考试，而从Bucky的表情来看，他通过了考试。

“所以——你是画家，对吗？”Bucky仔细地翻看着素描本，一面拖过一张高脚椅，挨着Steve坐下，他的大腿贴着Steve的大腿，身体的热度直透过来，让Steve感觉半边身子都麻了。

“呃，呵呵，不是。我这是瞎画画的。”Steve不好意思地挠挠头。

“瞎画画……哇，那你要是睁开眼睛画岂不是要逆天？”Bucky瞪大眼睛看向Steve，眼睛里bling-bling闪着崇拜的光，Steve登时闹了个大红脸。

“嘿，我说真的，你真的可以考虑当个画家，画画为生，绝对赚翻了！”Bucky亲热地捶了一下Steve的肩，他没有用一个小时以前那种充满性暗示的魅惑、搭讪口吻，倒像个真心夸赞朋友的大男孩儿。有那么片刻的光景，Steve恍惚觉得面前的并不是与他萍水相逢、随口约炮的陌生男人，而是一个真正关心他、了解他的知交故旧。虽然，Steve清楚，有十二万分的可能这只是他一厢情愿的假想。

“嘿，我下班了哟，我们离开这儿吧，宝贝儿？”果然，话锋一转，魅惑版Bucky再度上线，他一手揽过Steve的肩膀，大拇指轻轻剐蹭着Steve的脸颊。Steve立刻被打回“小处 男”原形，他情不自禁地红了脸，然后轻轻地点了点头。


	3. Your heart is like an ultimate Sudoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is important. Potencially the most important night of my life.

**“你一直就是一个非常难搞的家伙。”棕发男子吊儿郎当地把腿晃啊晃，语不惊人地说。**

**“我？我难搞？”金发的那个把眼睛瞪得老大。**

**“对，你的心就像一道终极数独题，错一步，满盘皆失，而你个混蛋还绝对不会给一点提示，到底是哪里错了。”**

**“你这么个把整个提示系统都删掉了的家伙，还好意思说题难解？！”**

**棕发男子紧紧抱住他的爱人，轻轻说道：**

**“嗯嗯，都是我的错，幸好我的数独题跑回来把我给解了。”**

**两人相拥无语。**

**“……虽然，这依然无法改变‘你很难搞’这个事实。”棕发男子就是忍不住时不时嘴贱。**

**“滚！”他的金发爱人总是那样言简意赅。**

**所以吧，他们俩大概都挺难搞的，就这样送作堆也很好，不再去祸害别人……**

 

关于那一晚出了酒吧以后发生的事情，Steve只有一个模糊的印象，他觉得这主要得怪他们在酒吧里最后喝下的两杯龙舌兰酒和Bucky临走前假公济私顺走的两瓶Johnny Walker，从未喝过烈酒的他从第一口酒下肚便处于一种晕晕乎乎、不知今夕是何夕的状态。

“我们这是去哪儿？”Steve问，虽然他其实并不在乎去哪儿，只要Bucky在前面拉着他的手，去哪里都是好的。

“我的天，你已经醉了吗？” _Bucky笑得真好看，_ Steve醉醺醺地想着， _这不公平_ 。

“你觉得我很好看？” _嗯哈，可是——他怎么知道我在想什么？_

“嗯，也许因为你把你脑子里想的东西都说出口了。” _胡说八道，我才不会这样，你看，我现在正在想今晚也许我可以破处啦，终于！看，你就没听到吧？_ Steve脸颊酡红，觉得自己聪明得不得了。

“你——还是个处？你是有什么必须用贞操来保持的超能力吗？”

“……哈？你四不四洒？”

“Ok，你不能再喝了。”Bucky劈手夺走了Steve手中的酒瓶，Steve毫无还手之力。

“你这个恶霸！”Steve孩子气地撅起嘴，表示出自己的强烈不满。

“我是恶霸？我从来不欺负人！”Bucky义正言辞。

“可你在欺负我！你拿走我的酒！”

“我这是为了你好，傻瓜——好吧，也许我确实想狠狠地欺负你，不过，这么醉醺醺的可不行。”Bucky的话Steve没有怎么听懂，但是他觉得自己的心软得不行，简直就要虚脱了。

“为什么不行？”他虚弱地问道，“我听人说，约炮的时候都会喝酒的哇！”

“Wow，你还知道约炮？小处男懂得还挺多的嘛！”Bucky调笑。

“你是对处男有什么误会吗？没吃过猪肉，还没见过猪走路吗？”Steve如果此刻是清醒的，他大概会扇自己两个大嘴巴子，以阻止自己再胡言乱语下去。但是，可惜，他这会儿醉大发了，他不仅没有扇自己，反而抓住Bucky的领口，将他一把推进一条小巷，推到了墙边，他将自己的身体贴上去，手指轻轻戳着Bucky的胸膛：

“你不喜欢我是个处？其实，只要你帮个小忙，这一点我很容易改正的！真的！”Steve的眼神里全是期待和幻想，Bucky觉得有点喘不上气。

“小傻瓜，你知道你自己在说什么吗？我如果是个变态怎么办？”

“你不会伤害我的，你——很好。”Steve浆糊一般的大脑找不到什么更高级的词汇来回应。

“你怎么知道我很好？我们才第一次遇见！”不知道为什么Bucky有点生气： _你不该这么轻信别人。_

“你给了我蜂蜜水和三明治。”Steve的口气仿佛这是一个最充分的理由。

“我也许就是想泡你。”Bucky似乎想撬开他的榆木脑袋，灌输一点防人之心不可无的安全意识进去。

“那是个酒吧，而你给了我蜂蜜水和三明治！”Bucky语塞。

“嗯哼，就像我说的，你很好！”Steve做结案陈词，然后他将头重重地砸到了Bucky的肩膀上。

Bucky哭笑不得地摸了摸Steve的头毛，非常艰难地将自己从Steve身上撕下来：

“好吧，从今天开始，你正式被禁止饮用烈酒！只能喝蜂蜜水！”Bucky拉着Steve逃离似乎气温已经高得令他难以忍受的小巷。

“所以，我们到底去哪儿？”Steve毫不挣扎地任Bucky牵着往前走。

“去未来。”Bucky好希望他能就这样牵着这个迷迷糊糊的小处男一直走下去。

 

“所以，你为什么还是个处？你不是有恋人吗？你今天在等的人？” _就不能不问了吗？_ Steve噘嘴， _你又不打算帮我改变现状！_ Steve好气的！

“说嘛，说嘛。”他们现在坐在一幢高楼的天台上，七月的纽约已是炎夏，但深夜的气温却正是宜人，Bucky将头轻轻碰碰Steve的头，仿佛在撒娇，他的头发搔弄得Steve的耳朵好痒。嗯，很舒服的那种痒。

“那不是恋人，他只是个相亲对象，今晚本来应该是我们第二次约会。Well，我想，他已经把态度表达得很清楚了哈。”Steve的语气并没有遗憾。

“相亲？你为什么要相亲？你这么可爱，难道会没有人追？”

“可爱？我可不会用‘可爱’来形容一个生活两点一线、毫无情趣、个子这么矮、还老是生病的家伙！”Steve觉得自己并不是在自嘲，他只是陈述一个事实，一个关于他自己、有点糟心的事实。“这没什么，真的！只不过，我想我不是一个会让人特别感兴趣的人。”

“我对你就很有兴趣。你虽然有点过度防御，但是心肠很好，说起话来槽点多到令人发指，太好玩了！从你的画来看，你也很有艺术细胞，当然啦——”Bucky的声音在耳边突转轻飘，像羽毛轻轻扫过Steve的心尖儿，“你这精致的小脸蛋儿和挺翘的小屁股也是大大的加分项！”说完，他竟然出手轻轻拍了一下Steve的屁股，然后仿佛恶作剧得逞般哈哈大笑起来。 _真幼稚！_ 而Steve痴痴地看着他，一时竟挪不开目光。过了半晌，他突然举起Bucky手边的酒瓶，饮下一大口，然后举起酒瓶大声喊道：

“敬那个不能按时赴约的混蛋！”*

Bucky转头惊讶地望着他，然后，他夺过酒瓶，喝了一口，轻轻地跟着说：

“对，敬那个不能按时赴约的混蛋。”

 _敬他爽约不来，我们才能相见_ 。

 

Bucky并没能十分严格地执行“严禁Steve喝烈酒”的原则，所以，Steve在那一夜接下来的时间里，并没能很快地恢复清醒的状态，他只记得那天夜里天台的习习凉风，夜空里偶尔掠过的飞机灯光，Bucky专注的眼光和那一句句断断续续的细碎言语。 _有点讽刺，对吗？那极有可能是他人生中最重要的一个晚上，而他却记不太清楚全过程了。_

他记得自己跟Bucky说爸爸死后他与妈妈如何相依为命，他从那时候起就明白“好景不长”的道理，所以他没有继续画画，而是选择了一份实实在在的工作，他没有功夫谈恋爱，而是一次次参与相亲，而Bucky只是静静地听着，摸着他的头发，亲吻着他的额头。

他记得Bucky说自己从小就梦想着要当警察，但是，因为他少年时留有蓄意伤人的案底，所以这个梦想一度难以实现，但是现在，情况有了转机，他会放手一搏。更加具体的细节，Steve已经记不清楚了，但是他傻兮兮地笑着，真心为Bucky高兴。

他记得Bucky认真地捧着他的脸说，无论是热爱的人，还是热爱的事，他都不应该放弃，无论为谁都不应该，他是怎么回应的来着？ _如果我能有一个像你这样帅气的警官当男朋友的话，我一定好好地爱，好好地疼，决不放弃。_ 啊，简直不能更丢脸，而Bucky给了他一个小小的吻，就在耳边。

那晚的天台夜聊，Steve只能记得些吉光片羽，更多也许羞人、也许感人的话语如珍珠般散落在他俩醉醺醺的过去，无法拾取。等到Steve意识慢慢回笼，已是三个多小时以后，他不知怎么已经从天台上下来，与Bucky并肩走在午夜的街头，更加诡异的是，他惊觉他们已经走到离他家很近的地方了，他到底什么时候告诉Bucky自己家住哪儿的？！也许，他真的提高一下防范意识……

Bucky停下脚步，Steve和妈妈住的公寓便在对街。

“嗯，所以——我到了……”Steve抬眼看向Bucky。

“那——”Bucky的脸上有一丝不舍，那他没有说话。

“那——嗯，我先——”Steve的话没能说完，因为Bucky突然将他轻轻推入了旁边的小巷。Steve一口气还没喘上来，Bucky的身体便贴了上来，骤然靠近的温度让Steve脑子里能想到的任何话语全部蒸发。

然后。

Bucky吻了他。

真正的。

唇舌相接。

Steve那一刻意识到，这是他一晚上都在等待的。

Bucky的吻。


	4. Kiss the boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, I could fall in love with...

**“所以，你当时为什么等到最后才吻我？”金发的男子有点不太高兴。**

**“我怕吓着你，小处男。”棕发的那个一如既往地以调笑应万变。**

**“一个吻而已，才不会吓着我呢！”**

**“你当时都快发哮喘了，你过呼吸了，你记得吗？”**

**“你不是不记得了吗？”**

**“咳咳，我是不记得了呀，但你我都知道我是一个很体贴的情人，我肯定会对你很温柔啊。”**

**“温柔个屁！”Steve忍不住揉了揉自己的腰，翻了个白眼。**

**“Language！” _……你还敢学我？！_**

**“哼！你咬我！啊——你真咬！唔……嗯，哈——Bucky！”**

**“我早说过，我很温柔的。”**

**“我知道，从见你第一眼起，我就知道。”**

 

“我想吻你。我能吻你吗？我要吻你啰。”Bucky贴着Steve的耳边低语，他的呼吸火辣辣地打在Steve的颈侧，他用双手珍惜地捧起Steve的脸，然后他的唇便覆了上来，给了Steve他人生里第一个吻。

Steve的整个世界就此倾倒。

一开始，一切还是很纯洁的。Bucky的唇很柔软、温热，他很绅士地轻轻贴在Steve的唇上，微微地吸吮他的上唇瓣，然后是下唇瓣。Steve心跳如鼓，禁不住浑身颤抖，他觉得呼吸困难，眼前似乎有好多好多小星星在翻飞。然后，Bucky咬了他的唇，浅浅地啮咬，轻轻地诱哄，麻麻痒痒的感觉从嘴唇边一直蔓延到心尖儿上，Steve的脚尖都在发软，他双唇溢出一声轻喘，Bucky的舌头就在那一刻舔进了他嘴里。

没有小说里恍如烟花怒放的眩晕感，没有电影里如梦如幻的背景音乐，Steve只觉得整个宇宙在急剧缩小、内陷，银河失色，星球无光，世界上所有的光和热、太阳与星辰、啤酒与三明治、色彩与线条，过往所有的悲伤与快乐、等待与失望、欢喜和偶遇，一切的一切都最终汇聚到他口腔中Bucky与他交缠的舌头上。Bucky攻城略地，Steve溃不成军；Bucky循循善诱，Steve盲目跟随。一段火热的、甜蜜的迷你探戈，一场要人命的微型聚爆，一个Steve个人生命中的小小奇点。Steve觉得自己喘不上气来，缺氧令他头昏脑胀，四肢麻木，手脚没有个放处。他想大声喊停，又希望他们能吻到地老天荒。

“嘿，嘿，Steve，呼吸，呼吸。对——了，就是这样，呼——吸。”Bucky在轻轻拍他的脸，轻轻换他的名字。Steve回到现实，他的双眼渐渐聚焦，看清了面前Bucky微笑的脸。

“什——”Steve不明所以，为什么停下？

“你过呼吸了。别紧张，我们才开始接吻而已。”Steve脸红了，他觉得丢脸——一个接个吻就会过呼吸的小处男，他肯定是这个世界上最性感的存在了，呵呵，难怪Bucky会想停下来，谁会想继续？

“嘿，嘿，又在瞎想什么呢？”Bucky用食指抬起他的下巴，逼他与自己对视。

“我们——不继续了吗？”话一出口，Steve差点咬断自己的舌头。他还想留下一点点尊严给自己，谢谢。

“你说呢，傻瓜？”Bucky将身体贴得更近，Steve感到下腹处顶上来的坚硬火热，不禁打了个激灵。他抬头看向Bucky，他发红的眼角有一点湿润，瞳孔微微扩散，他的嘴唇红肿，泛着水光，他在轻轻喘息。 _这都是因为我，_ Steve突然醍醐灌顶， _我把他变成这样的，我们当然要继续。_

“证——证据显示，我们应该继续。”

“大艺术家，那我们还等什么？”Bucky引着Steve那双一直不知该放哪里的手放到自己的腰侧。

“摸我。”Bucky如火的低语喷在Steve耳际，烧得他的心发烫，Steve听话地将手收紧，他无师自通地将手伸到Bucky的T恤底下，终于摸到了Bucky同样滚烫的皮肤。

Bucky倒吸一口冷气，他粗鲁地将Steve狠狠抵在了墙上，他的唇、他的舌、他的手，同时出现在所有地方，Steve的嘴里、颈边、腰侧、屁股，Bucky无处不在，他的气息、他的热度紧紧包裹着Steve，形成一个小小的密闭空间，那里面没有时间，没有空间，只有心跳、亲吻、身体，还有Bucky，Bucky，Bucky。

Bucky一手紧紧揉搓着Steve的屁股，一手轻轻撩开他的领口，低下头舔舐、亲吻、啃咬Steve的脖颈和锁骨，来来回回，反反复复，留下他的气息，刻下专属的吻痕。Steve浑身软得不行，如果不是Bucky用身体将他紧紧钉在墙上，他肯定自己会一直往下滑，一直往下滑，一直滑到大概跟他一样滚烫的地核里去。他徒劳地在Bucky怀里扭动着，喘息着，求他停下来，求他给他更多。

“Please, Bucky, please…”Steve求着，他都不知道自己在求什么。

Bucky吻着他，抱着他，摸着他，他的手伸进Steve的衬衫，胡乱地摸着，然后，他的手来到了Steve皮带搭扣上。Steve屏住了呼吸： _继续，求你了，继续_ 。Steve觉得，不管Bucky接下来想怎么做，他的回应都只会是疯狂点头，然后热烈配合。也许他本来并不希望人生的第一次只是在某个小巷子偷偷摸摸地来一发，但是，Bucky，会准备蜂蜜水和三明治的Bucky，会认真欣赏他的画、鼓励他大胆追求的Bucky，懂得解开Steve心中别扭的通关密码的Bucky，Steve愿意接受他给予的一切。

Steve试探着往前微微送胯，将身体更加贴近Bucky的手，献上自己，表达他的迫不及待和心甘情愿，但令他惊讶——如果他够诚实，还有一点难堪和失落——的是，Bucky停下了手，还将身体抽离了一点点，也许只是几公分，但他确实退了开去，紧贴着Steve身体的热度和压力骤退，Steve的身体终于往下一滑，他的心也随之坠到谷底。 _Bucky_ _拒绝了他……_ Steve花了几秒钟来领悟这个事实。

“你——” _你为什么停下？你不感兴趣？你——对我还是不感兴趣_ ……长久以来对自己身体难以言说的不自信猛然击中了Steve， _他不感兴趣，可这就是我的全部了。_

“嘘——嘘，你个傻子，我看起来像是不感兴趣的样子吗？天哪！” _所以，他又把心里的话说出来了？还是_ _Bucky_ _会读心术？_

“嘿，过来，你个傻瓜……”Bucky的声音软得像棉花糖，他的怀抱暖得像春天里的阳光，黑夜里的Steve禁不住沉迷。

“我刚刚有点太激动了，抱歉，但是，我不想把你的第一次、我们的第一次交代在这条黑漆漆的小巷子里。你值得比这更好的体验，靠，你值得最好的体验，我想给你最好的体验。所以，别着急，我的小处男。”Bucky手指抚摸着Steve的脸颊，舌尖暧昧地舔舔嘴唇，Steve控制不住自己的眼光跟着那一点粉红的舌尖进行了一个小小的圆周运动，他觉得自己真的特别着急。

“在那之前呢，我来教你点儿别的，宝贝儿。”Bucky欺身上来，然后——他咬住了Steve的耳垂，从未有过的麻痒感觉触电般流过全身，Steve猛地弹跳起来，Bucky坚实的身躯将他按在原地—— _哦，天哪，这简直就是折磨_ 。Bucky将他含在嘴里，舌尖挑逗，Steve终于难耐地发出了一声窒息般的呻吟，他狠狠环住了Bucky的肩膀，避免自己丢脸地跌倒。

然后。

然后，Steve的电话响了。

“别管它。”Bucky贴着他的肌肤喘息着说道，他的舌尖舔舐着Steve耳后那一片敏感的肌肤，让Steve不禁两腿发颤。

但是，电话一直在响，在深夜的小巷里简直震耳欲聋。

Bucky停了手，Steve认命地掏出电话来看。

是妈妈，Steve头往后仰，砸在墙壁上，Bucky的头还埋在Steve的颈侧，身体还紧贴着Steve的身体，他沉重地喘息着，一下下打在Steve发烫的耳边。

Steve接起了电话。

“妈妈，嘿。”

“嗯，嗯，我很快就到家了。我已经到楼下了。”

“好的，待会儿见，妈妈。”

挂断电话，Bucky已经开始为Steve整理衣物。他脸上红潮未退，但他悉心地为他扣好衬衫扣子。然后，他才抬眼看向Steve。

“对，对不起。”

“为什么说对不起？”

“我们还没有……我就得走了。”

“嘿，小傻瓜，我们又不是在约炮，你也不是临阵脱逃，我今晚过得很开心。你有什么好对不起的？”

“我们不是约炮？”

“你希望我们只是约炮？”

“不！当然不是！但我以为你只是……”

“我不是。天哪，你到底有没有听到我前面说过的任何一句话？呃，好吧，我一开始是的，可是——”Bucky怜爱地将手指穿过Steve的发间，Steve偏头靠向他的触碰。“我现在不是了，所以，别想岔了，我不只是想打一炮。”

“哦。”Steve几乎要抑制不住自己身体里的粉红色泡泡喷涌而出。

“嗯——当然，既然我已经拜倒在你的牛仔裤下，我也非常愿意尽快地、更加深——入地了解你。”Bucky正经不过一秒，又一句话把Steve逼得一拳打在他肩膀上。

“哈哈，好啦，傻瓜，为了避免以后供词出现不一致，我正式宣布，今晚，”Bucky指了指两人，“这是我们第一次约会，ok？”

“嗯。”Steve声如蚊呐。

“我们来日方长，傻瓜——”Bucky体贴的话让Steve微笑，但下一刻，Bucky流氓模式一开，Steve简直恨不得再给他一拳。“我简直等不及要把你扒光。”

“混蛋！唔——嗯……”Steve无可奈何地臣服在Bucky无赖又真诚的气息中。

 

一步三回头地回了家，Steve急急地走进自己的房间，他打开灯，看向窗外，Bucky还在街角，他仰着头，冲Steve的方向挥了挥手，Steve也挥了挥手，然后Bucky转身离开了。Steve倒在床上，呆呆地，然后，他傻笑着在床上打着滚，满心的欢喜无法言表，他简直等不及跟Bucky开始第二次约会，然后是第三次，然后……他将滚烫的脸埋在手臂之间，吃吃笑起来。

他掏出素描本，翻到画着Bucky的那一页，他摩挲着Bucky临别前写下的电话号码， _打给我，我可以免费继续当你的模特儿，穿得很少的那种，_ 他当时调笑说。Steve暗暗决定，明天就给Bucky打电话。

 

FIN

 

咳咳，不要往下翻了，真的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve不知道的是，在五个街区外，一辆酒驾的蓝色轿车撞上了过马路的Bucky，Bucky的头重重撞上路牙，他们的第二次约会要大大推迟了，他们的情路有着七年前的Steve无法想象的蜿蜒曲折。但是，如今想起来，也不过是一段泛着酸甜的往事而已。他看着缓缓向他走来的丈夫，微微一笑， _如果终点是你，我不在乎路上的坎坷。_

**Author's Note:**

> 所以，挣扎在论文里的我，摸了条小鱼，现代普通人AU。是我在听音乐剧Before After时的一个脑洞，名字当然是来自那部黑白老电影啦。一共4发结束（因为我已经摸了一个多星期，已经写完了，所以我可以比较肯定，啊哈哈哈哈）。原剧剧情其实比较那什么：男女主一见钟情，但男主出车祸失忆，两人由此断了联系，几年后回首又见他，破镜重圆。但是，嗷嗷嗷，剧情不是重点，里面的歌超级苏，我肉排不是盖的！！好了，我就是夹带私货安利一发。and，这里面私设Steve后来会是画家，Bucky会是执法人员，and里面会有原剧台词一丢丢出现，星号标出哈（当然，文里只会讲到他们初见的第一夜，毕竟它一共就只有一万字，咳咳）
> 
> 以及，我发现Stucky的好处是，有他们俩加持，任何狗血套路剧情都能立马散发出自带的感人光环！！所以，我忍不住要立一个叫做101 kisses en 101 AUs的flag！在未知的将来，不定期掉落，Steve和Bucky要在我喜欢的电视剧或者电影或者书或者歌里不断相逢，不断接吻。当然（划重点！）101只是随便说说的一个数字，不要太当真，写几个算几个（顶锅盖跑！）
> 
> 以上


End file.
